Maximum Carnage in the Leaf
by shotgunslayer02
Summary: orochimaru finds a boy who is suppose to be his greatest experiment, but things go horribly wrong and cletus kasady is set loose on the ninja world as carnage, will he be stopped or will he help save the world...or will he live up to his name and destroy it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or spiderman

 **authors note:** this is my second fanfic, I am going to try and work on both of them periodically. Also I am not much of a fan of naruto getting the symbiote like in most stories, I like adding characters that are from the spiderman universe. So this story will be about a young and little more calm Cletus Kasady. He wont be calm for long so don't think that he will be out of character too much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Prologue: one month before the sand and sound invasion on the leaf village**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **one of orochimaru's base's**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

orochimaru and kabuto were both walking down the hallway toward the lab. "kabuto, is he already in the lab like I asked?" orochimaru asked kabuto who was smirking "yes Lord Orochimaru, I had him moved from his cell to the lab a little while ago" kabuto replied. They both were about to walk into the lab when orochimaru spoke "we cannot let him end up like the other one, he is our last chance because he has something special about his blood and he is the last one" orochimaru said with a small hint of malice in his voice.

"yes I know, I have made adjustments to the symbiote you created before and we should have a more...obedient one rather than the last one we had" kabuto said to orochimaru who in return said "you better be right kabuto, he is the last chance we have on this project and I would like the symbiote to be able to help me crush the leaf village when we launch the invasion" orochimaru said as he and kabuto walked through the door to the lab.

The lab was quite large and had many tables with all different kinds of colored liquids in test tubes. And in the corner was a large metal table with a redhead boy about thirteen years old laying on it and was hooked up to a heart monitor that held the steady beat of his heart on the screen next to the table , he was topless and had a pair of black cargo pants, with no shoes. He had restraints made of metal on his wrists and ankles. The boy's name was cletus kasady, a boy that orochimaru had found along with his brother after his family was killed by a group of bandit's for nothing but the money in their pocket.

Kasady saw the two walk into the room and gave them a glare. in truth he and his older brother were happy that orochimaru had found them because he gave them shelter and a place to live. But then the experiments happened after orochimaru had found something in their blood that was extraordinary. So he and his brother were the main focus of orochimaru, since then their life had been hell.

His brother was the first one to be experimented on and it has been about two weeks since the "failed" experiment on his brother and now apparently its his turn to be experimented on. Orochimaru walked toward kasady and stopped when he was next to him. "hello kasady, you don't seem to be in a very good mood today" orochimaru said with a smirk. Kasady just had a very angry expression on his face as orochimaru went toward to where kabuto was, which was where a big cabinet was. Kabuto opened the cabinet and retrieved a vile filled with a black liquid of some sort.

"this time we will have to inject it into his bloodstream in hopes to make him more compliant than his brother" kabuto said as he started to put the black liquid into a syringe. As he was doing this orochimaru went to a different cabinet and got out one of the village sound gauntlets, it makes a very high pitch sound to use against enemies. "this is so we don't end up like the last time, I am not going to lose this one like we did before" orochimaru said to kabuto as he started to put it on his arm.

Kasady was looking for any way to get out of his bindings that held him to the table but could not find any, they were made of very strong metal and he was not strong enough to break them. Kabuto was walking toward him with the syringe filled with the black liquid. "what's is that?" kasady said to kabuto who just smiled and held up the syringe "this is power, kasady and it will be all yours, just as long as you follow lord orochimaru's orders and not disobey him" kabuto said to the frightened boy. "keep that stuff away from me!" kasady shouted as he fought against his restraints.

Kabuto held his arm down as he got ready to inject the symbiote into his bloodstream. "calm down kasady, if you don't then things could go very wrong" kabuto told kasady in hopes to make things easier for himself. Kasady was still fighting against kabuto's grip on his arm. "kabuto, do it now!" orochimaru shouted to kabuto who then stuck the needle inside a vein and emptied the syringe into kasady's arm. Kabuto stepped back a few feet to see if any changes happen.

Orochimaru was watching intently as his last subject was being tested. Kasady started to tense up his body and raised his back off the table he was on and screamed "AHHHHHH" kasady screamed with agony that lasted a few minutes. Kasady then relaxed and dropped back to the table with the heart monitor showing it flatlined. Kabuto then started to panic, orochimaru will not be happy that he had possibly killed his last subject.

Kabuto had quickly moved toward kasady and began to search for anything that would have caused this to happen. But as soon as he started to look closer to kasady orochimaru had shouted toward him "kabuto, get out of the way!" orochimaru shouted toward kabuto as he looked over his shoulder toward orochimaru, just then the heart monitor flared to life with a fast heartbeat covering the screen and kabuto looked back toward kasady and seen that the arm he injected the symbiote into was now a red and black claw, as the symbiote started to quickly cover the rest of kasady's body kabuto took a few steps back as it covered kasady's face and turned it into something else. It covered kasady's face and big white eyes formed and a large mouth with sharp teeth seemed to rip open as it made a very loud scream " **RAAAAAA** " screamed the red and black creature.

The creature started to fight against its bindings and broke them and got up and crouched on the table. The symbiote looked quickly toward kabuto, who was in shock by what had happened in front of him, the creature's left hand's claws became much longer and quickly swung his arm diagonally across kabuto's chest and sent a tendril from his back that latched around kabuto's arm and swung him across the room, smashing into different tables along the way.

The creature quickly turned it's attention to orochimaru and started to lunge toward him but orochimaru was already starting to hit the gauntlet on his arm and created a loud sound that reached the creature and it quickly grabbed its head and started to scream " **RAAAAAAA** " the creature wailed in pain as orochimaru kept hitting the gauntlet the creature dropped to the ground as orochimaru quickly went through hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground and a seal appeared around the entire room.

The creature started to flail in every direction as the sound just intensified when the seal was placed. The red and black creature then started to recede back into kasady. As their was nothing but kasady laying on the ground in the clothes he was wearing before. Orochimaru stopped the sound on his gauntlet and removed the seal around the room and walked toward kasady's body to make sure he is still alive. After checking and confirmed that he was unconscious he went over to where kabuto was thrown and seen him up against the wall trying to heal his wounds. "kabuto, can you heal yourself?" orochimaru asked kabuto. Kabuto replied "yes, although it might leave a few scars, he got me very deep" kabuto told orochimaru.

"what kind of adjustments did you make, that did not happen last time!?" orochimaru said to kabuto who was getting up "im not sure, he was suppose to be much more calm then that" kabuto said to orochimaru. "he has a different body structure and color than the last one, but I am assuming that it's because we put it in his bloodstream this time." orochimaru said to kabuto as he started to walk back to kasady.

Orochimaru picked up kasady and started to walk down the hall toward a special room to put kasady into. Kabuto was following orochimaru 'I do not believe that we will be able to get that thing to cooperate with us' kabuto thought as he followed orochimaru.

Once they reached the room orochimaru set kasady down on the small bed and put a special seal on the door that he created to hold a symbiote. Orochimaru walked outside the room and shut the door. He looked theough the glass on the door "if he tries to open it from the inside it will make a sound loud enough to hurt him, but from now on he is to be knows as project carnage" orochimaru said to kabuto who looked toward orochimaru "Carnage? Why carnage" kabuto asked orochimaru. "because I believe it will be a fitting name for the symbiote, with its carnivorous behavior he will kill anything in his path" orochimaru said to kabuto as he started to walk down the hallway toward his office to try and figure out a way to get carnage under control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **authors note** : I am going to time skip a bit up until after the kazekage rescue mission in shippuden.


	2. the start of carnage

**Authors Note:** like I said before I am going to time skip into shippuden, it will be a little bit after naruto's team beats deidara and sasori. Also my main focus will mainly be on cletus kasady, I will focus on more characters as well but the MAIN focus is kasady.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **3 years later**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

three years have passed since "project carnage" had begun. Orochimaru never got to use kasady/carnage in the invasion three years ago like he had originally planned, but he got the job done without carnage and killed his sensei hiruzen sarutobi, the third hokage. He had not used carnage because he was never able to get him to follow anything he said and lost a few of his sound ninjas in the process.

Orochimaru also was able to get the last uchiha in the leaf village to join him in his quest for power. kasady and sasuke have seen each other a few times during the three years and sasuke has often wondered who and what he is, because if orochimaru wasn't training him he was working on "project carnage" and that made sasuke wounder what kind of experiment he was. But over the years "carnage" was the experiment that was most feared by the ninja's of the sound village, every ninja in sound knew of the danger he was and those story's made their way to young sasuke. But even over the years sasuke had never seen the carnage symbiote, only kasady's face from when he looked through the window of his room.

Right now orochimaru had just finished his training with sasuke and was on his way toward his office to talk with kabuto about his meeting with sasori. When he got to the door he opened it and saw kabuto there waiting for him. "are you ready kabuto?, I am going with you so we can get rid of that puppet once and for all" orochimaru said to kabuto who was wearing a tan cloak with his hood down. "yes lord orochimaru I am ready whenever you are" kabuto said to orochimaru.

Orochimaru nodded and started to walk back out of the room with kabuto following him. Orochimaru was walking past kasady's room and did a quick look inside the window and saw kasady simply sitting at the edge of his bed, kasady was taller then what he was before and had the same hair that was short and was just above his eyes. Orochimaru continued down the hallway to leave the village.

After orochimaru and kabuto left the village sasuke started to train his lightning chakra. After he was done he started to walk the halls of orochimaru's base, there are many sound ninja's walking around also just chatting with each other. But as sasuke walked through the halls he was heading toward the room that "project carnage" was in, as he had only little time until orochimaru and kabuto get back in a few hours. He walked up to the door after he found it and looked through the window and saw kasady in the same position he was in when orochimaru looked earlier. He has not moved.

Kasady's room had claw marks on all of the walls. Although sasuke could never figure out how they got there, from his point of view kasady did not have anything to make those marks. To sasuke he was just a mystery.

As sasuke looked through the window kasady's eyes looked in his direction, even though he did not move. "what are you looking at?" kasady said from inside his room. Sasuke looked back at kasady "im looking at orochimaru's favorite experiment" sasuke said back to kasady with a expressionless face from the other side of the door. Kasady just smiled and started to chuckle and turned his head to sasuke "I suggest you leave, you are not suppose to speak with me" kasady said with a evil smile. Sasuke narrowed his eyes 'was that a threat' sasuke thought as he stared at the smile on kasady's face.

Sasuke stared back at kasady then started to walk back down the hallway toward his room. Kasady on the other hand got up and walked toward the door and watched the dark haired boy walk away until he could not see him anymore. Kasady had the same crazed smirk on his face 'I have a feeling today is going to be a exciting day' kasady thought as he let out a crazed laughter that echoed in the hallway "HAHAHAHA" kasady laughed.

Sasuke stopped and turned around as he heard the loud laughter, but paid no more attention to it as he knew who it came from and continued down the hallway. Sasuke got to his room on the other side of the base and went inside to wait for orochimaru to get back so he can train some more.

It was a few hours later when orochimaru and kabuto came back and they had a very pale person next to them, his name is sai. Orochimaru walked toward where sasuke was but as they were on way to his room sasuke appeared in the same room as them sitting on a table. "there you are sasuke, today we have an associate with us today his name is sai" kabuto said to sasuke. Although sasuke's attention was on orochimaru "we are suppose to train today, I'll be in the training room" sasuke said to orochimaru as he started to walk down a different hallway.

"arrogant brat" orochimaru said to himself as he was going to follow sasuke "take sai to his sleeping quarters while I train the boy" orochimaru said to kabuto who nodded and started to walk in the other direction with sai following.

It wasn't until later that day that the rest of team seven had infiltrated the base in search for orochimaru and sasuke. The team met up with sai after they found him in his room and split into two teams with yamato and sakura going one way and naruto and sai going the other in search for sasuke. Sai and naruto was running down the halls opening every door to see if sasuke was in any of them.

Naruto was running down the hallway "come on where are you?!" naruto said to himself as sai was following him. until they came across a big metal door with a window. "huh, what's this?" naruto said as he came up to the door and looked through the window and saw a red head person no older than he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The red head man looked toward naruto and noticed his headband was from a different village. Naruto and sai both looked at the top of the door and noticed the words "project carnage" naruto said as he read the words on the top of the door.

Then naruto's eyes grew wide "he's one of orochimaru's experiments! We have to get him out of here" naruto said as he reached for the door handle but sai grabbed his wrist "hey what's the big deal sai!" naruto said to sai. "that is not a good idea, naruto" sai said to naruto who looked like he was getting annoyed "what do you mean, we have to get him out!" naruto said to sai as he simply shook his head. "look around his room, naruto" sai told naruto who calmed down and looked around the room and noticed all of the claw marks on the walls.

"what the..." naruto said to himself. "I think he is called carnage for a reason naruto, lets go" sai said to naruto and continued down the hallway. Naruto continued to look inside the room as the red haired boy stood up and walked toward the door "what are you doing here?" the red haired boy asked naruto. Sai heard the question and walked back toward the door "uhh..we are here to find sasuke and bring him back with us" naruto told the red haired boy through the window. "sasuke? That dark haired kid? So your from the same place he is huh?" kasady said to naruto 'he might be my way of getting out of this room, I will play nice for now' kasady thought with a smile.

"yea! Do you know where he is?" naruto said with hopes of finding sasuke faster. "no I don't, I have not been out of this cell in nearly three years, but he paid me a visit earlier today just staring at me through this window" kasady said to naruto. "three years?" naruto asked. Sai was listening to the conversation 'he is trying to get naruto to let him out' sai thought as he grabbed naruto "come on naruto we are losing time the more we talk to him, he does not know where sasuke is" sai told naruto. Naruto's eyes opened wide "yea that's right we are losing time, we got to go" naruto said as he started to run down the hallway with sai.

Kasady had his hands on both sides of the window with a angry expression on his face 'the pale one ruined everything!' kasady shouted in his head. He waited a few minutes and then heard a explosion come from the other side of the base kasady walked up to the door and noticed a lot of sound ninja running down the hallway, a few of them giving frighted glances his way when the ran by his cell. 'where are they going?' kasady wondered.

In fact the ninja were on their way toward where the intruders are and the intruders were in the middle of fighting sasuke and were losing. Orochimaru showed up before sasuke killed them and they were above ground while team 7 was still inside the room where the explosion happened. The sound ninjas had arrived at this point and had surrounded team 7.

the sound ninja's were waiting for team 7 to make a move but a single sound ninja had come from the hallway shouting "project Carnage broke out of his cell!" shouted the sound ninja. Orochimaru was panicking when he said that and frankly so were the other sound ninja's. Actually they were visibly shaking when they had processed what the ninja had said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

kasady was staring out the window when he noticed a sound ninja was running alone after everyone had already ran toward the explosion. The ninja was panicking because he was sleeping when the explosion happened. When he was running The ninja had tripped and tried to reach out and grab something and to his horror he had grabbed the handle on kasady's cell.

Kasady immediately grabbed the other side of the handle and pushed it open, knocking the ninja away from the door only for him to stare at kasady in the doorway with the most crazed smile he has ever seen. The ninja had quickly got up and sprinted as fast as he could down the hallway. Kasady on the other hand was walking down the hallway with the same smile on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

all of the sound ninja had jumped out of the room and out the hole in the ceiling and started sprinting in different directions. "damn this is not good, lord orochimaru we have to leave" kabuto said to orochimaru who was getting very angry that his best experiment is practically loose, but still knew of the danger that could happen. "no, I want to see what carnage can do" sasuke said to both of the two behind him. "no we leave now" orochimaru said as he bit his thumb and grabbed sasuke and kabuto " **reverse summoning jutsu** " orochimaru said as they dispersed in a cloud of smoke.

Team 7 could not believe what happened first they were surrounded by at least twenty ninjas then they were in the clear. "we better head back to the leaf right now before whatever they were scared of shows up" yamato said to the other three, who were about to reply when a voice from the hallway had interrupted them "leaving so soon, but I just got out" said the voice from the hallway. All of team 7 got into a fighting stance. Kasady came out of the dark hallway and into the light and looked up towards the sky, he has not seen it in nearly three years. "hey it's you!, captain yamato me and sai ran into him earlier when we were looking for sasuke" naruto said to yamato

kasady walked closer to the leaf ninja "i came this way hoping to find orochimaru but It appears that he ran off before we could talk, what a shame" kasady said with laugh. Yamato looked at the red haired boy in wounder. "I have to thank you, because if you did not come today I would not have gotten out and for that I will not kill you" kasady said as he jumped up to the edge of the hole in the ceiling. "now if you don't mind me I have a snake to find" kasady said as he disappeared from team 7's sight.

Xxxxxxxxxx

kasady was speeding through the trees laughing as he eventually came across a small village with a good number of people in it. Kasady stood on a tree branch in the treeline "a small village just waiting to get destroyed" kasady said to himself as the red and black symbiote started to come out and cover his body and started to cover his face "this is the start of the **carnage** " carnage said as it formed his mouth then he ran toward the village ready to begin the slaughter.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 **Authors note:** I am trying to stay in character with kasady, so I hope I don't mess up at all. Also being stuck in a cell for three years will make someone go crazy so that is what I was trying to do.


	3. the first act of carnage

**Authors note :** I think I rushed the ending to last chapter a bit, I did not focus on other characters as much so I will try and work better at it.

 **disclaimer** : I do not own naruto or spiderman

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **one day later**

xxxxxxxxxxx

right now a group of ninja's from the leaf village were sent to escort a merchant to his small village. The merchant was in a carriage while four leaf ninja's were walking on each side of the carriage. They were just outside the village when they noticed that it was quiet...too quiet. They walked into the village and stopped with wide eye's at what they saw, the whole village was red with blood and bodies were everywhere.

The merchant was panicking and jumped off the carriage and ran toward his home, the ninja quickly followed "no, please no" the merchant said as he ran through his already open door. The house had claw marks all over the walls with blood spattered everywhere. The ninja's were following and two stood outside and two were following the merchant. The merchant went through the kitchen door and saw his wife laying there in the middle of the floor covered in blood "NO!" he said as he rushed to her and tried to find some way for her to be alive but there wasn't.

The team leader was a jonin named osamu and the others were chunin named isamu, ken, and hiroko, the jonin was inside with the merchant and he was looking at the marks on the wall "what could have done this?" the leader said as the chunin ken was looking at the marks also. "i will take the others and look for any survivors" ken said to the osamu "good idea, we need to figure out who or what did this, I will stay with him just in case whatever did this is still around" the osamu said as he pointed to the merchant.

ken walked out the door and took the two other chunin outside the door to search the village. As they walked through the village the three chunin split up to find a survivor. ken went through the shops in the area and everywhere he went there was blood and a lot of it. He looked behind counters to see if anyone was there. There were people there but...they weren't alive. 'they were trying to hide, what kind of person would do this?' ken thought.

xxxxxxxxxxx

hiroko was searching every body he came across to find out what weapon had been used to kill them but some of the bodies were severed into pieces and it almost made him throw up. There were foot prints everywhere in the dirt and one stood out when he checked the bodies. The same footprint showed up in every spot with a dead body "there was only one person who did this, there are no other footprints" the chunin said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxx

isamu was checking houses and there were wasn't anyone alive. "This is horrible, who would do this to these harmless people, they didn't even take anything...everything is still here so why did they do this?" the chunin said as he walked out of the house and walked through the street that was littered with bodies and blood. He walked up to a wall that had writing on it...in blood. it said "carnage" the chunin said as he read the writing on the wall. " **yes?** " said a voice in a ally behind isamu. he turned with a kunai in his hand and looked toward the ally and only saw the big white eyes because the ally was dark.

isamu was looking at the ally when a red and black tendril shot out at him and he jumped to the roof barely dodging the tendril "what the hell was that? I have to let everyone know that he is still here" the chunin said to himself as he took off toward his team mates. He didn't get far as he was sprinting across rooftops he was tackled from the side by a red and black monster and they both fell into a ally between two buildings and slammed against the ground he tried to get up but was immediately grabbed and slammed against the wall by his throat " **let's see what color you bleed!** " carnage said with a twisted smile as isamu was freaking out because of what was in front of him and he screamed as carnage's hand turned into claw's and the last thing he saw was carnage's hand coming toward him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

osamu was writing on a scroll explaining the situation and he summoned a messenger bird and attached the small scroll to the leg of the bird. "take this back to the hokage" the jonin told the bird as it started to fly toward the leaf village. Both ken and hiroko appeared in front of the jonin "there are no survivors" ken said to the jonin. Osamu looked at the two "where is..." the jonin started to say until a scream from the other side of the village got their attention. The three leaped towards the direction of the scream. "find out where that scream came from" osamu told the other two as they started to search the streets for whoever screamed.

Ken was running down the street looking down every ally he came across until he found a body that had a leaf chunin vest and once he got closer he found out that it was isamu and he was leaning against the wall with his head tilted upwards. "isamu" ken whispered as he knelt by isamu's body. There was blood all across his chest and legs but there was a deep cut across his neck that seemed to have almost cut his head clean off. 'who did this to you' ken thought as he reached inside his vest and took out a small flair and lit it then threw it high into the air.

It wasn't long until hiroko and osamu showed up and saw isamu against the wall. Osamu was angry and was visibly showing it. He looked toward the ground and saw blood drops that led to the other side of the ally osamu followed the drops and they led up the side of a small building but the side of the building were claw marks and osamu jumped to the top of the building and noticed it was leading toward the house they were at before osamu's eyes went wide 'he knew where we were, oh no the merchant!' osamu thought as he ran back into the ally towards the two "he's heading to the merchant's house we have to go now!" osamu said as they all sprinted toward the house.

Hiroko was the first to reach the house and he ran through the already open door and stopped instantly at what was in-front of him. The merchant was lifted in the air by a red and black creature that had the most evil smile he had ever seen. Frozen by fear hiroko couldn't move an inch. Carnage on the other hand was too busy with the merchant and was about to slice his head off as his right hand turned into a axe and was just about to slice his head when ken and osamu ran through the door and immediately threw kunai that embedded into carnage's side.

Carnage stopped and threw the merchant at the three " **here you go!** " carnage said as he threw the merchant. The merchant slammed into hiroko and went out the door. The two ninja were looking at carnage "what the hell are you?" ken asked carnage. Carnage just ran toward them with speed that was very hard to see and knocked them both out of the house. Hiroko was getting up with the merchant behind him and was still scared at what he is seeing. Osamu and ken were getting up and osamu looked at hiroko and ran up to him "hiroko, you have to get the merchant back to the leaf village and update lady tsunade about what is happening" osamu said to hiroko.

"b..but osamu.." hiroko tried to ask but osamu interrupted by grabbing his shoulders "you are of no use if you are too scared to move, NOW GO!" osamu shouted as he pushed him back and went back to ken. Hiroko quickly turned and grabbed the merchant and threw him over his shoulders and headed for the treeline he stopped at the treeline and turned and saw the monster walk through the door of the house. Hiroko looked at the last members of his team and in the back of his mind he knew they were not coming back but he wouldn't believe it. Hiroko turned and ran toward the village.

Ken and osamu were both in a fighting stance as carnage walked through the door hunched over and claws ready. "who are you and why did you do this to these Innocent people" ken asked carnage. " **you can call me carnage, I have to live up to my name don't I** " carnage said with a laugh. Carnage jumped in the air above them. Osamu quickly went threw hand seals " **wind style: slicing air waves** " osamu yelled as he blew a large amount of air at carnage that cut carnage in many places and made him land on the ground in front of them.

Osamu and ken were both ready with kunai in their hand. Carnage was getting up and looked unharmed "you should stay down if you know what's good for you" osamu said to carnage who looked like he was smiling with his big toothy grin " **shouldn't ninja's care more about their team than the mission** " carnage said with a laugh. Osamu and ken were trying to find out what that meant but just then three tendril's came out of the ground behind them and all stuck into ken's back and came out the front. Two tendril's pierced his lungs and the third went threw his spine and he was left like that to die.

"NO!" osamu screamed as he watched ken get impaled. As he was looking at ken carnage shot sharp projectiles from his hand and they embedded into osamu's arm. Osamu quickly reached for whatever hit him to find out that it turned to dust as soon as he touched it, leaving his arm bleeding. " **aww don't worry I will take care of your arm... i'll cut it off so you wont have to worry about it** " carnage said as he ran toward osamu with his right arm turned into a single sharp blade, like a sword.

Osamu tried to jump out of the way but carnage cut his side when he moved. Osamu held his side as carnage walked toward him " **i think it's time to put you down like the dog you are** " carnage said as he raised his arm that changed into an axe. Osamu tried to move but his feet were stuck to the ground, he looked down and saw tendrils holding him there. " **your not going anywhere this time** " carnage said as he brought his arm down cutting osamu's head clean off.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **a few hours later outside the leaf village**

xxxxxxxxxxx

right now hiroko was still running toward the village with the merchant still on his shoulder's. The gates of the village were in sight and he had not stopped running. The guard's at the gate saw hiroko sprinting toward the gate with the man his team was suppose to escort back to his village and the man was covered in blood.

By the time hiroko got to the guards he practically fell to the ground with the merchant on his back and was trying to catch his breath while the guard's ran up to him and helped him get up "hiroko what happened!" one of the guards asked. Hiroko looked like he was going to pass out "sir, are you alright?" the other guard asked the merchant who was laying on the ground passed out from blood loss. "get him...to the hospital" hiroko said while catching his breath. The guard with the merchant nodded and picked up the merchant and went towards the hospital.

Hiroko stood up and looked toward the guard "I have to see lady tsunade" hiroko told the guard who nodded and let hiroko go quickly toward the hokage tower. Hiroko ran over the rooftops and ran through the door of the hokage tower and came up to the door of the hokage and knocked "come in" a voice from the other side of the door said. Hiroko opened the door and saw tsunade sitting at her desk writing paperwork. "hiroko? I just got your teams message about an hour ago, was it true that the village was massacred?" tsunade asked hiroko. "yes lady tsunade, but that message is not up to date" said hiroko.

Tsunade looked confused until the realization hit her as she now noticed that the rest of his team was not with him, tsunade stood up "where is the rest of your team!" tsunade said in a stern voice. "I can confirm isamu is dead...but I am not entirely sure about the rest of my team" hiroko said as he looked at the ground. Tsunade couldn't believe that practically the whole team could be dead. "I was sent back with the merchant when things got bad" hiroko said with a look of fright on his face as he remembered carnage, he remembered what he looked and sounded like and he cant get it out of his head. he will never forget it.

Tsunade saw the look on his face "do you know who did this?" tsunade asked as she walked in front of her desk. "...it wasn't a person lady tsunade" hiroko said as he thought of the face of carnage. Tsunade had a confused look on her face "hiroko, what do you mean?" tsunade asked as she saw the look on his face. Hiroko looked at tsunade "It wasn't human lady tsunade, it was something different, a monster" hiroko told lady tsunade. Tsunade 'I should talk to the merchant about this' tsunade thought. Hiroko looked like he was panicking "I..I mean it was just horrible...there was bodies everywhere, some were killed in ways that didn't even seem necessary...it looked like he did it for fun, there was just carnage everywhere!" hiroko told tsunade.

Tsunade was watching hiroko panic at just remembering what happened 'he is terrified of what did this' tsunade thought. "hiroko, I want a full report on my desk by tomorrow" tsunade told hiroko who started to calm down "of course lady tsunade" hiroko said as he started to walk to the door. "i will also schedule a appointment with inoichi so we can see what it looked like for ourselves" tsunade told hiroko who nodded and walked out of the room. Tsunade thought about team seven's mission and how they said that a experiment of orochimaru's escaped. Tsunade brought her hand to her chin **'** if I had to guess...these two things are connected somehow **'** tsunade thought as she sat back down at her desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

right now kasady was walking through the forest without the symbiote being used and was walking down a path that led outside of the village he had just massacred. It had been a few hours since he started walking down a path and right now a old man with a cart full of fruit was walking towards kasady and once he got close he stopped "hello there young man... here have this" the old man said as he picked up a apple from his cart and gave it to kasady and went back to moving his cart down the path he was going. Kasady looked at the old man and smiled because he reminded him of his family before orochimaru took them in. kasady took a bite of the apple and walked down the path eating his first meal since he got out of orochimaru's base.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 **authors note** : kasady will have conflicting emotions in the future, kinda like how gaara did in part one, also I know that this chapter wasn't kasady's P.O.V but I am still trying to get things rolling. I will most likely time skip a bit, but it will only be like a few weeks or so. Plz review I am curious to see if people are enjoying the story.


	4. bad news

**authors note** : I am going to time skip a few weeks, around the time sasuke "killed" orochimaru and naruto was doing his elemental training. But I will focus on kasady. Also yes he will always be somewhat crazy but is getting better...maybe.

 **disclaimer** : I do not own naruto or spider man

"speaking"

 **'** thinking **'**

xxxxxxxxxx

 **a few weeks later**

xxxxxxxxxx

in the few weeks that passed by, kasady had went through a few village's and hadn't caused much trouble to any villager's. Which is surprising. but kasady has focused his attention to finding orochimaru instead of just having fun. Right now kasady is running through tree's with the carnage "suit" and was intent on finding anyone that could lead him to orochimaru and just killing everyone won't help find orochimaru.

Carnage was on his way to a small village in the land of lightning, he heard rumors of some ninja with the sound headband hanging around there and wanted to find out for himself. Carnage was speeding through the trees, tendril's from his back grabbed branches for more momentum.

Carnage was nearing the village and when he got close enough to when he could see the building's through the trees he stopped on a branch. Carnage was in a tree above a trail that led to the village. The carnage's face started to move back revealing kasady's face and kept receding back into his body "now, if I were a snake's henchmen where would I be?" kasady said to himself with a smirk.

Kasady jumped down from the tree and started to walk toward the village **'** If the ninja's are from the old base then they will probably recognize me, I will have to find a way to get them to talk without them running for their life and bringing attention **'** kasady thought as he walked through the gate of the village. **'** it would be so much easier just to hunt them down my way, but I don't want the snake to get a heads up **'** kasady thought to himself as he looked around at the small shops.

Kasady started to walk through the village looking for any sign of ninja's in the village. As he turned a corner their was some type of gathering around the opening of a bar of some kind. Kasady smiled and started to walk toward the crowd, but before he could get to close the crowd opened in the middle and a smiling man walked through waving at the crowd. The man looked older and wearing a red jacket and had long white hair with red marking's on his face with a large scroll on his back.

"don't worry everyone I am working on a new novel and it should be done in a few weeks" jiraiya said to the crowd with a huge grin on his face. When he got passed the smiling crowd he spotted kasady **'** he don't look like he's from around here **'** jiraiya thought as he looked at kasady. Jiraiya started to walk down a different street out of kasady's sight and kept walking.

 **'** he doesn't look like a sound ninja but he is definitely a ninja from a hidden village, he will probably know something about orochimaru...he may be exciting to kill **'** kasady thought with a large smile. Kasady started to follow jiraiya, kasady turned the corner to the street jiraiya went down and spotted him walking down the road. Kasady started to get closer to jiraiya hoping to find a way to get him alone.

Jiraiya knew that kasady was following him and turned down a ally to get him to follow **'** their is something familiar about him but what is it? **'** jiraiya thought as he got to the end of the ally and waited for kasady. Kasady turned to the entrance of the ally and stopped as he and jiraiya stood across from each-other. Jiraiya's eyes suddenly grew wide "now I remember, you match the description that was in yamato's report" jiraiya said to himself.

"are you part of the sound ninja's that I heard were here?" kasady asked jiraiya. Jiraiya looked confused "huh...do I really look like a sound ninja? Well that's not very fitting, and no I am not a sound ninja but I also heard that they were hanging around so I came here to find out myself" jiraiya said as he and kasady stood just a few feet from each-other.

"I am looking for orochimaru and you don't seem to be of any help to me" kasady said out of frustration. Jiraiya looked calm "your looking for orochimaru? Well you might be looking for a while, it seems he has recently died" jiraiya told kasady. Kasady's eyes grew wide and looked even more angry. **'** what! No I was to be the one to kill him! **'** kasady thought with anger. "who did it! TELL ME!" kasady demanded as he took a step forward with his fist clenched. Jiraiya looked calm but was ready to react if he had to.

"it has only been a day or two since I got report of it and as of right now I haven't the slightest idea who could kill him" jiraiya said to kasady. Kasady was shaking with anger and looked like he was going to freak out at anytime. But then something snapped in kasady's head and a wave of pain started, kasady clutched his head. **'** what is this!, why is my head pounding! **'** kasady thought as he then heard a sinister voice in his head **'kill him'** kasady's eyes were wide as he stared at the ground clutching his head. Then his head shot up "who's there...WHERE ARE YOU!" kasady shouted as he spun around looking all over the ally and looking for whoever spoke, but only saw jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at kasady and was watching as he shouted at nothing. Kasady clutched his head once again and people started to look at the ally from behind kasady. **'kill him!'** the voice said again and kasady's eyes looked up toward jiraiya with bloodshot eyes and ran toward jiraiya ready to hit him but jiraiya quickly sent a kick to his chest and sent him flying over the people at the end of the ally and skidded across dirt until he hit a wooden wall and hit the ground with a thud.

Jiraiya jumped out of the ally ready to defend himself. Kasady slowly started to get up **'kill them all!'** the voice shouted and as kasady started to get up, the symbiote started to form around his body and was completely covered his body when he stood up. Jiraiya stared with wide eyes to what he was seeing, a random substance just appeared out of nowhere. Kasady leaned over with his claws extended and screamed " **RAAAAAA!** " carnage screamed. Tendrils shot out of his hand and went toward the crowd of frightened people and grabbed two people.

The two people were screaming as they were being dragged in the dirt and going straight toward carnage who had the widest smile on his face. Jiraiya quickly ran toward the monster and brought his right hand to his side " **rasengan**!" jiraiya shouted as his hand extended toward carnage. The tendrils that held the two people quickly released their hold and went toward jiraiya and latched onto his wrist that had the rasengan and lifted it in the air, making his arm point up.

Carnage quickly took the opportunity and went to use his extended claws to impale his chest. Carnage stabbed through jiraiya's chest but he 'poofed' into a log. " **rasengan**!" was heard behind carnage and before he could turn around a rasengan hit him in his back and sent him flying down the dirt road kicking up dust. Carnage stuck his claws into the ground to stop him **'** a few more of those and I wont be standing any more, but something seems different...im... faster **'** kasady thought as he sped toward jiraiya with speed he never knew he had and kicked up dirt behind him. "he's so fast! What just happened?" jiraiya said as he jumped onto the shop behind him to dodge carnage. But instead of changing direction carnage went through the building and out the other end of it.

Jiraiya jumped to a different building **'** I cant use any major attacks or it might harm the people, not only that i'll probably not be able to keep up with that speed, if I try to attack head on i'll be slaughtered...I might have to retreat for now **'** jiraiya thought as he ran over the rooftops and was at the edge of the village when he turned around he saw carnage crawling on the wall with small tendrils going back and forth on his back. **'there's nowhere he can run'** the sinister voice said in his head, but kasady was to focused that he didn't notice it.

 **'** I have to get him away from the village so he wont harm them, and i'll use the reverse summoning to escape to mount myoboku **'** jiraiya thought as he jumped to the trees and headed toward the deep forest with carnage following. Once he was far enough away he turned and saw carnage following **'** he could have caught me anytime with his speed...he is just playing with me **'** jiraiya thought as he went through hand signs " **fire style: flame bombs** " jiraiya shouted as a stream of fire came from his mouth and headed toward carnage but he went to the side to dodge. Jiraiya bit his thumb and went through hand signs " **reverse summoning jutsu** " jiraiya said as he slammed his hand into the tree branch he was on and poofed away. **'** he got away, damn it **'** kasady thought as his symbiote receded back and he walked down the next road he found "now what do I do?" kasady said to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

walking across water toward a small island were two people and it was sasuke and suigetsu. "Why are we going to get karin, she is useless" suigetsu said to sasuke "she has a ability that will be of use to my team...and after we get her we still need to find two other people" sasuke said to suigetsu who just kept walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 **authors note:** I know this chap was short but I had a hard time to think of stuff to do. I thought a change in pace would be good. Please review (I like reviews)


End file.
